Aging Gracefully
by ursweetheartless
Summary: Roy wasn't exactly sure when he'd gotten this old, it had snuck up on him while he wasn't looking at he didn't really like it. fluf, shonenai, MM, off camera sex [ONESHOT]


Aging Gracefully

Mustang wasn't sure when exactly his nights got this boring, and when exactly he had become okay with that. He had come straight home from the office that night, a friday night late in december, and he had put on a new record, a jazz trio he had admired in his academy days. He had poured himself a tumbler of scotch and pulled out an alchemy book his teacher had sent him a week or two ago, settling down in the den in front of the fire to read, tucked into the soft leather couch. It surprised him that this didn't upset him more, and he had a sneaking backwards suspicion that it had something to do with him getting old - er, older. He sighed as he snuggled down into the cushions, this wasn't the way he was supposed to be spending his weekend nights, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He hadn't felt himself nod but he had most assuredly been asleep wen he heard the knock, head snapping up from where it had drooped to the couch's arm behind him. He grumbled, as the knocking came again and he squeezed his eyes back shut, i _maybe they would just go away /i _, but he had no such luck. The knocking only got mildly more incessant, arrhythmic and unstoppable now. He heaved a heroic sigh and swung himself up form the couch, ignoring the popping sound as he stood and the ache in his joints. i _Note to self: stop sleeping on the couch, your getting to old for that kind of shit._

_Note to self: I. AM. NOT. OLD. /i _ He huffed as he laid one bare hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath as he swung the door open ready to launch into a tirade at whomever it was who had come to call on him so late in the evening, in no small part for the slight to his ego dealt by the fact that someone had not considered the possibility that i _the /i _ Roy Mustang would be out on a friday night.

This rant, however, died on his tongue as the sight before him hit his tired brain. Leaning on his door frame, one arm stretched up to brace himself, the other hanging from a pocket, dressed in tight leather and form fitting cotton stood none other than Edward Elric, the person he thought he was least likely to see anywhere i _near /i _ his house. His mouth hung open as the boy cast him a smirk, golden eyes looking him up and down in a way that Mustang felt slightly uncomfortable with, in a way that was positively _predatory_. It was a way that made his mouth go bone dry and a lump form in his throat, among other places.

"Well Mustang, are you going to let me in or are you going to make me stand out here all night?" The boy's voice was thick leaving his mouth, his tongue a little clumsy and Roy could smell the liquor on his breath when he spoke. The man sighed and stepped back. Better to deal with the boy inside of his house, where the scene he inevitably made could at least be kept private to some degree.

The boy sauntered past him, that look still heavy in his eyes as he passed and Roy felt a little bit violated, but mostly he just felt exhausted. i _Lets try and get this over with as quickly and cleanly as possible, I'd like to get back to sleep soon. /i _ He shut the door and turned to face the boy, who was by then flopped onto Roy's couch, in the warm divot where the man had been sleeping so recently, i _where I should rightfully be sleeping still_. /i The thought made him grimace.

"Well Edward, what brings you out at this time of night? Was there no one around the dorms to read you your bedtime story?" The boy didn't rise to the bait, instead shaking his head gently.

"Well, you see I was having a little party with some of the guys from work. You know, a little get together in the dorms for those of us unlucky enough to have to live there. But we got turned out, seems we were making too much noise, so I was looking for something else to do when lo and behold I seemed to be at you're front stoop so I thought I'd pay you a little visit, i _Sir /i _." The boy drawled the honorific with a lascivious grin, staring straight into Mustang's eyes. The man tried to swallow, but his throat was knotted tight. It was a wonder he could still breathe. i _This isn't happening, you know this isn't happening, this _can't_ be happening. /i _ The boy grinned.

"I was hoping maybe the infamous Roy Mustang could be convinced to extend me a little of his own hospitality..." He let the sentence trail off, tilting his head forward coyly, looking up at Roy through his long dark lashes then, eyes half lidded mouth slightly open. Roy stopped being able to breathe for a heartbeat before shaking his head slightly.

"Im not giving you any more liquor if thats what you mean Edward. Im sure you've had enough to drink, i _besides /i _ being too young for that. And if I ever find out who got you drunk in the first place i will have a strict word with them." He pressed him lips into a tight line, hoping the cold words and small frown would be enough to warn the boy off pushing any further. Ed just laughed.

" i _That /i _ wasn't what I was referring to Mustang, I'm not drunk, Im just toasty, and I don't need you getting me any warmer. At least ... not like i _that /i _" The air became thick and warm as the implication that sentence froze, suspended in the air between them. On the inside, Roy's mouth hung open in disbelief, on the outside though his expression remained blank, the practised mask slamming into place in his suprise. The boy just smirked, stalking as gracefully as he could over to the man, reveling in the slight ruffling he had caused the untouchable colonel, but still annoyed at the reamining composure. He leaned in, until his face was only inches from Mustang's, forcing the man slowly back into the chair he had perched upon. He placed one hand on each side of the man's shoulders and leaned in, cocking his eyebrow.

"I was thinking that maybe you could help with something a little bit more your i _specialty /i _, eh Mustang?" Roy could feel the boy's breath on him then. He sputtered slightly, but seemed to still be incapable of forming any sort of coherent thought, his brain not sure how exactly to i _react /i _ to Edward Elric being this close.

Then the problem compounded in on itself when the boy closed those last precious inches of space between them, touching their lips together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. It was softer than Mustang thought the boy capable of being, and as he watched the golden eyes slip closed at the contact, the boy leaning into his touch, letting his hands fall to rest, metal one on his shoulder, flesh cupping the side of his face delicately, as if he was afraid it might break. The colonel, surprised as he was, went through the kiss on autopilot, leaning closer himself, raising his hands, one rubbing small circles on the boy's lower back, pressing him down to take the man's lap, the other reaching up to tangle in the long blonde hair,was softer than he had ever expected. He eased his mouth open then, letting his tongue rub lightly on Edward's lips, which opened quickly, allowing him entrance. He tasted the boy, fresh and sweet, with an undercurrent of something fruity and alcoholic before it registered exactly what he was doing.

He leaned back then, breaking the contact to look into golden eyes. They were half closed still, clouded with i _something /i _and Roy cleared his throat nervously.

"Edward..." His voice came out a good bit huskier than normal, and he flinched, "Ed, what exactly made you come out here tonight?" The boy looked a little lost then, opening and closing his mouth on air before finding the words.

"I - ah - well, I just thought maybe..." He blinked a few times, and his eyes cleared a little, his mouth curving back into that same smile, only a little thinner now, a little more forced. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me, Mustang. You can't tell me you haven't thought about this." A wry smile reclaiming the life it had possessed earlier, "Hell, knowing you it's probably i _all_ /i you ever thought about." Mustang couldn't think of a response to that, so he fell back on his earlier distance, trying to drag it back to the conversation now, when it would serve him better.

But then the boy was leaning forwards again, smiling oddly at him, claiming his lips again, quick and vulgar now, before pulling back again.

"Relax then, Mustang. I know what I'm doing here, after all." The grin that followed made Mustang want to run in the opposite direction, and i _fast /i _, but he was pinned back to the chair by warm lips once again, and this time, he let himself give everything over, relaxing under the boy's touch, and for the first time in a long time, he had something to do on a friday night, and he was really, really okay with that.


End file.
